


Nose Kiss

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: 15 Different NoiAo Kisses [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, noiz being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is unhelpful like usual but maybe there's a reason for this this time. Or maybe he's just being an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nose Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 15 of the 15 Different Kisses Meme

As much as he loved the blond, Noiz was starting to be a bit of an irritation these days. Especially with Aoba trying to get some housework done like cleaning and a bit of redecorating. The lease on their apartment they held last year had finally ended and they both decided that a house would be a new adventure for the two of them. It took quite a bit of convincing on Aoba’s part to get Noiz to actually agree to a medium sized house versus the large houses that the blond kept finding and showing to him. It was cute and endearing that Noiz had been so excited to find a place for the two of them to live that wasn’t an apartment or a penthouse, which had been Noiz’s original suggestion that Aoba shot down almost immediately.

But now that they had all their things all moved into the new house, still in boxes but that’s besides the point, Noiz was being annoying about certain things. Aoba was too tense. He was concentrating too hard on where to put the couch; it would look fine in the corner over there and angle it towards where their TV was currently. The kitchen looked fine and it didn’t need another little knick-knack on the cupboard. The bathroom really didn’t need that stupid painting hung up. Was there really any need for their bed to be put onto a frame? It was just going to be broken soon anyway. Their mattress was currently lying on the floor in their bedroom, pushed into a corner so Aoba had room to move around and figure out where everything needed to go and where things would look best. 

And Noiz was currently seated on said mattress quickly become more of an annoyance than anything else and it was starting to bug Aoba. His eyebrow was already twitching in irritation from the other’s constant complaints and unwillingness to help Aoba out with anything. They’d already been in their new home for three days and Noiz had barely done anything other than carry in numerous boxes whereas Aoba had almost all of the unpacking. He was frustrated. Noiz was acting like a young child. He knew Noiz was still young and wanting to do things at his own pace but for fuck’s sake he could at least help hang up shirts and jackets instead of sit on the mattress while watching Aoba closely.

After hanging up what felt like the hundredth shirt, Aoba threw down the hanger he was holding and whipped around to face the other only to find the other right in front of him. He sputtered for a second, losing his anger due to surprise and was even more surprised when Noiz suddenly wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up. Ignoring the kicks and pushes he received from the elder, Noiz easily carried him over to the mattress and dumped him down onto it, looking down at him evenly before climbing on top of him. Again, he ignored the pushing and kicking he received even if they were a bit stronger than he first anticipated. He always forgot how strong Aoba really was until they got into a physical altercation. But right now, he needed to end this and make the other just relax.

“Stop” Noiz muttered, grabbing Aoba’s wrists and pinned them above his head. At least he could stop him from punching him. The kicks were going to be another problem but even as he had Aoba pinned by the wrists he could already tell the other was starting to quiet his struggling. “You’re running around too much. It’s annoying.”

Aoba rolled his eyes and glared up at him. “Well excuse me for trying to get this place in order while you sit on your fat ass playing video games or doing absolutely fuck nothing.” He growled, trying to knee the blond in the side to push him off but didn’t get very far before said blond was straddling his hips and closing his legs around him to hold his legs still as best as he could. Aoba couldn’t help the blush that was fighting its way to his cheeks. He huffed again as he realized there was no way he could struggle his way free now. He relaxed a bit and got a hum in reply. Confused, he looked up at Noiz and was even more surprised as he got a kiss on his nose. “What was that for?”

“You’re too stressed. We live here now you dumbass. We don’t need to have everything cleaned up and done within a week. We have all the time we need.” Noiz said simply before flopping down on top of Aoba heavily. 

Breath leaving him with an ‘oof’ sound coming from him, Aoba blinked owlishly up at the ceiling before he smiled slowly and laced his fingers with Noiz’s above their heads happily. “Yeah. You’re right. We have lots of time don’t we.” He sighed and buried his nose into the other’s hair contently.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
